Graded Kisses (Rilaya Oneshot)
by Rilaya4ever
Summary: Maya's grades at school have been going badly. After a chat in the bay window Riley and Maya make a deal. M for second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Maya's grades at school have been going badly. After a chat in the bay window Riley and Maya make a deal that for every good grade she gets, she gets a kiss and a date of her choice.

"Sup losers it's Maya" Riley rushed to the door, and said, "bay window, bay window now!" "Right now, Riles?" "Yes." With that, Riley dragged Maya to her room.

Maya tried to find a comfortable position to sit in, but eventually gave up as Riley returned with a paper in her hands. Riley sat across from Maya with the most stern face she could muster, which wasn't very stern.

"Peaches." "Yes Riles?" "Its about your grades." "What about my grades?" Riley flipped the paper so Maya could see. _D, D, D, D, D, F._

"Maya, if you don't get your grades up, you won't be able to go to the next year of high school with me. You gotta fix your credits." "But how?" Silence filled the room, and Riley's face turned slightly red.

"Let's make a deal." Maya looked surprised, "details?" "For every good grade on each assignment you get, I'll-" Riley whispered the last part, "give you a k-kiss." Maya's eyes gleamed with mischief, "how about you sweeten the deal?" Maya was going to try to get as much as she could out of this situation. Riley's face got redder, "how so?"

"Simple, the first thing you offered, stays on the plate. However, with that, I get any date of my choice as well." "And if I refuse?" "No dice." Riley knew she was trapped, and Maya had everything set up from the beginning. _That sly dog._

 _"_ Fine I'll do it." Maya beamed at her with that answer. She then moved to Riley's ear and said, " I'll be getting all A's, and you said, _any_ date of my choice _."_ Riley shivered, chills running down her back.

With that, Maya had left through the window and headed home in a hurry. As soon as she was home, she was working away at her current homework.

Next morning, Mr. Matthews had a surprised expression, seeing that Maya was actually paying attention instead of staring at Riley. He was even more surprised to find Maya had gotten a 100% on each of her assignments given from the day before.

Of course, the news had gotten to Riley. Maya on the other hand, had already knew what grade she was going to get.

~Timeskip~

Riley waited at the bay window. Maya knocked on the window, a smirk on her face. Riley lifted the window and watched Maya slide through the window. Instead of the usual, sitting next to Riley. Maya got up, locked the door, and winked, "did you see my grades?~" "Of course I did Peaches, you passed each with flying colors!"

Maya slid next to Riley, closer than usual. "You know what that means right?" Riley nodded, trying to not look eager, but failing to. Maya giggled, "gosh you're so cute." With that, she grabbed Riley's hips and closed her eyes. Riley's eyes fluttered shut, and felt Maya's soft lips against hers.

The kiss lasted at least 30 seconds, before they took a breath. "Wow, Maya." "Trust me it isn't over, I got A's on all 6 assignments we had yesterday, and we have the rest of the year." Riley blushed as Maya moved to sit on her lap, then grabbed her face to kiss her again.

It's been a few months now, they had been official for at least 3 months. Maya had climbed silently into Riley's window and saw her on her laptop. Readying herself, she pounced, Riley giggled. Riley had gotten a habit for naturally locking the door now, thank god for that. "Tonight, me, you, this bed, our date night." "Right now?" "Today." Maya nibbled on Riley's ear. "O-Ok, Peaches." Riley knew this would be an interesting night with her lover.

P.S If you want the second part (Which will be rated M) , request it or msg me.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning! **Mature content** in in this oneshot!

Rated: M

Reminder, both Riley and Maya are 18.

 _"_ _Tonight, me, you, this bed, our date night." "Right now?" "Today." Maya nibbled on Riley's ear. "O-Ok, Peaches." Riley knew this would be an interesting night with her lover._

To Riley, the day seemed to slowly pass by. Maya had gone out the bay window after their short conversation and make out session. Now, Riley sat on her bed, fantasizing about what was to come soon.

 _"M-Maya!" "Give me your hands Riles."_

The images played through her head. Riley's hand traveled down her pajama bottoms, to her now hot core. She was already soaking through her panties. "Bad Riley," Maya climbed through the window, closing it along with the curtains.

Riley's eyes scanned what Maya was wearing, or at least was wearing. A black negligee, now open, matching her laced bra and panties. "Maaaaaaaaaya." "Yes Honey?" "Please."

Maya knew exactly what Riley meant, pouncing onto her. Riley could sense Maya's eagerness, letting her take off the button down sleep shirt. "M-Maya, ngh." Maya had cut to the chase, kissing and licking Riley's chest.

Little did Riley notice that Maya was slowly sliding her underwear off her. "Riles, how long has it been, since we've done this?" "I think it was my birthday."

"Ready?" "Of course!" With that, Maya descended to Riley's core. Riley's moans and screams, filled the night. Climax after climax, Riley said, "Peaches! Lemme touch you!"

~Timeskip~

"Not yet." Riley felt Maya's grip on her loosen slightly. She took this chance and flipped them over. She kissed Maya slowly, then whispered, "too bad." Maya had only seen the dominant Riley a few times, and wasn't sure how this would turn out. Considering dominant Riley only came out when they kissed or someone tried to hurt her.

"Rile- oh my god!" Maya saw Riley pull a phallic object from under the bed. Maya felt the tip of the object rub against her black panties. Then, Riley's fingers run down the hot area. "Wow, I didn't know you were this turned on. I told you to let me touch you."

 _(I know i'm evil)_


End file.
